Louis Groult des Rivières
. . . . . Louis Groult des Rivières . . . . . thumb|260px|Son premier beau-père, Philippe Charles de La Fare (1687-1752). Louis Groult des Rivières est né le 22 juin 1743, à Moon-sur-Elle, dans le Cotentin, et baptisé le 24. Il est décédé le 3 novembre 1832, âgé de 89 ans, en sa maison de Montfort-l'Amaury. Au cimetière de Montfort-l'Amaury, où la plaque funéraire du Comte Groult des Rivières existe encore. Descendants des Groot de Delft, des Grout de Saint-Malo, les Groult forment plusieurs branches, dont les des Rivières ou de la Planche. Capitaine-colonel en survivance de la Compagnie des Suisses de Monsieur le comte d’Artois, Louis Groult des Rivières se marie avec Françoise Mélanie de La Fare, le 25 avril 1780, à Paris. Elle est la fille unique de Philippe Charles de La Fare, Marquis et Maréchal de France, nièce d'Étienne Joseph de La Fare, évêque-duc de Laon, cousine de Louis Henri de La Fare. Françoise Mélanie de la Fare est la veuve de Claude Louis Bouthillier (1719 - 1774), Marquis et Brigadier des armées du Roy, d’une famille qui a fourni plusieurs ministres sous Louis XIII et sous Louis XIV et des archevêques. Veuf en 1782, le 30 avril 1788, il vend leur petit château de Champfleury, à Carrières-sous-Poissy, et ses terres pour 115.000 livres. Louis achète avec ce qu’il reste de la fortune des La Fare-Paparel, le 5 juillet 1790, le château de Morville, à Hanches, pour 354.225 livres. Sur l’acte de vente il est dit comte des Rivières''Procès-verbaux de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir'', Petrot-Garnier (Chartres), R. Selleret (Chartres), Impr. Garnier (Chartres). Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir (Chartres) 1905.. Groult est présent avant cela à l'Assemblée de la noblesse des bailliages de Montfort-L'Amaury et de Dreux, le 28 mars 1789Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, 1903, p.197.. Les compagnies de Gardes du corps du comte d’Artois sont supprimées officiellement le 25 juin 1791. Louis Groult des Rivières n'émigre pas, et en 1791 est nommé général de brigadeDossier SHAT/Louis Groult des Rivières., mais mis à la retraite immédiatement par les révolutionnaires. Des Rivières se remarie, en janvier 1791, avec Renée Gaudelet, fille de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet et de Thérèse du Vergier. Gaudelet, qui est son ancien voisin rue Ménars, à Paris, achète la terre d'Armenonville Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367.. Pendant la Terreur, Louis Groult-Desrivières doit parfois se réfugier à Convent, un hameau perdu du côté de Hanches, avec sa belle-mère therese françois Du Verger, épouse du citoyen Gaudelet, agée de 46 ans résidant dans cette commune. Conseiller général d'Eure-et-Loir, comteJacques Lacour, Archives départementales, p.133.Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, 1879, p.241., chevalier de l'Ordre Royal et Militaire de Saint-Louis en 1784. Louis Groult des Rivières est à nouveau maréchal des camps et armées du roi, et il va être considéré comme étant en activité jusqu’à la mort de Louis XVIII, malgré son grand âge''Indicateur de la cour de France: années 1818, 1819, 1821, 1822, 1824, 1825, 1826''. Tiger, Vve Demoraine et Boucquin, 1814.. Il reçoit dans son château de Morville toute l’aristocratie et des membres de la famille royale. * * * * * * * * * * FAMILLE . Les liens entre les premiers Grout et les Groot . L'Histoire de Bretagne, du R. P. dom Taillandier, les registres de la cathédrale de Saint-Malo, le Dictionnaire de Moréri, celui de La Chesnais-des-Bois et plusieurs autres historiens estimés, nous apprennent que la famille des Grout, établie depuis plus de cinq cents ans à Saint-Malo, est la même que celle des Groot de Hollande, qui a donné, comme on sait, des bourgmestres et des pensionnaires à la république, des ambassadeurs à diverses cours de l'Europe et des savants aux lettres. Les premières générations des Groot ne descendent pas de Corneille de Cornets, d'une familles franc-comtoise, car son mariage avec la fille du bourgmestre n'a lieu qu'au début du XVIe siècle''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos jours, avec les renseignements bibliographiques et l'indication des sources à consulter: Gre-Gyu'', Volume 22, Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), Firmin Didot frères, fils et cie, 1858.. Comme pour beaucoup de familles nobles de race et d'ancienne chevalerie, il serait difficile d'assigner une époque précise à son origine; mais la filiation en est justifiée par des pièces authentiques, à partir du commencement du XVe siècle. Hugo Grotius (1583 - 1645) est un grand savant, mais pas l'ancêtre des branches françaisesVoir aussi : Biographie universelle, ancienne et moderne, ou, Histoire par ordre alphabétique de la vie ... Joseph Fr. Michaud, Louis Gabriel Michaud.. Les historiens divergent quant à la date d'installation des Groot en France. Pour Viton de Saint-Allais, un des descendants de cette famille, Josselin Groot, passe de Hollande à Saint-Malo, en 1430, et s'y établit. Pour Levot, Michaud et l'abbé Manet, l'arrivée des Grout serait plus tardive. Vers 1455, Dideric Groot (1425 - 14??), bourgmestre de Delft, banni de Hollande à la suite d une rébellion contre Maurice de Nassau, comte de Charolais alors stathouder, aurait trouvé un asile d'abord à Jersey, où il fait creuser le petit port de Grout-Ville (dont l'orthographe a évolué depuis en Grouville), avant de venir s'établir dans la ville de Saint-Malo. Cette rébellion contre le comte de Charolais, alors stathouder est possible''Annales de Bretagne'', Volume 48, Université de Rennes, Facultés des Lettres et Sciences Humaines, Universities of Rennes et Nantes, 1941, p. 218.. Par contre l'église de Grouville est consacrée sous ce nom en 1322, donc il s'agit d'une légende familiale. * * * * * Quelques autres Grout célèbres . Selon L'histoire de Bretagne, le roi François Ier de France en octobre 1518 fait tenir sur les fonts baptismaux, par Galéaz de Saint-Séverin, Grand écuyer de France, le fils de Jean Groût, l'un des principaux habitants de Saint-Malo. A cette occasion le roi accorde plusieurs privilèges à la famille Groût, et ajoute à ses armes trois fusées de gueule. Les branches cadettes de cette noble famille se sont étendues jusqu'en Normandie, et y donnent à la France des généraux, des chefs d'escadre et des hommes qui ont fait le plus d'honneur à la haute magistrature : Michel Louis-Bernard Groût de Saint-Paër, seigneur de Saint-Paër, Sancourt, Bazincourt, etc., etc., près Gisors, capitaine de cavalerie au régiment Royal Etranger, lieutenant du tribunal des maréchaux de France, appelé le marquis de Saint-Paër; Albert-Mathurin-Michel Groût, comte de Saint Paër, chevalier de Saint-Louis, mestre de camp de cavalerie, marié en secondes noces à Anne du Saussay La Vache, fille du baron de Radeval du Saussay, membre du parlement de Rouen, et de mademoiselle de l'Estoile. François Le Grout du Closneuf (vers 1567 - vers 1602) est navigateur et explorateur français, connétable de Saint-Malo. Son nom est connu via l'expédition de la Compagnie française des mers orientales, relatée par François Pyrard et François Martin. Jacques-François Grout de Saint-Georges (1704 - 1763) est un aristocrate et officier de la Marine royale qui se distingue en particulier lors de son fameux combat au large du cap Finisterre. Ce chef d'escadre protège les îles de France et de Bourbon. Henri-Ernest Henri Grout (1798 - 1825), chevalier de Beaufort est un explorateur français, qui meurt en essayant de joindre Tombouctou. * * * * * Ses parents . Louis Groult des Rivières est le fils de Denis, sieur des Rivières et de demoiselle Catherine d'Arthenay, tante de Charles Antoine d'Arthenay (1747 - 1812), député du bailliage de Saint-Lô. Les Groult de Moon-sur-Elle sont sieurs de la Cointerie, de la Duranderie, de la Planche, des Rivières...Mélanges, Société d'archéologie et d'histoire de la Manche, 1992, p.189.. Des Rivières descend par les femmes des Bauquet de Surville, Barrehaie, Huberville, Donville, originaires de Moon-sur-Elle, anoblis en 1543. Une de ses sœurs se marie avec un membre de la famille des Landes, qui a pour auteur : Jean Des Landes, Banneret, et Guidon de la Noblesse de Vire, à la Croisade de 1096, sous Robert, dit de Courteheuse, Duc de Normandie. Ce Jean Des Landes poffédoit, dès ce tems, divers Fiefs & Terres, qui font encore dans fa Famille, aujourd'hui divisée en trois branches. Plusieurs des Landes font partie de la Maison du Roi. Une de ses sœurs se marie le 31 janvier 1770 avec Thomas-Michel Philippe, chirurgien. Louis Groult des Rivières est l'oncle d'Auguste, Charlemagne Philippe-Delleville (1770 - 1841), maire de Morlaix, député, sénateur... Le père Louis Groult des Rivières se remarie le 25 juin 1747, à Saint-Vigor-Le-Grand, avec avec Françoise Philippe-Delleville, soeur d'un lieutenant général de l'Amirauté. Elle est la tante du député révolutionnaire Jean-François Philippe-Delleville (1740 - 1828). Le demi-frère de Louis Groult des Rivières, Michel-François Groult de la Planche, capitaine d'infanterie, puis maire d'Oinville-Saint-Liphard, épouse Anne Catherine Louise de Sabrevois, fille de Jacques Henri de Sabrevois d'Oyenville. Elle est membre d'une ... : maison fort ancienne qui tenait un rang dès 1368, suivant un compte de Jean Le Mercier, trésorier des guerres en ladite année. Anne de Sabrevois épousa vers 1230 Roger de Riviers, chevalier. Jean de Sabrevois fait un don à l'abbaye de Neaufle le Vieux en 1323. Un Claude de Sabrevois est gouverneur de Dreux en 1540. Les Sabrevois ont commandé des forts, ont été majors ou aide-majors de ville ont possédé des fiefs et des seigneuries... * * * * * * * * * AVANT LE 14 JUILLET 1789 . Sa jeunesse . thumb|260px|Garde de la Compagnie des Suisses de Monsieur le comte d’Artois. A quatorze ans, du fait de sa très grande taille, de son physique et de ses origines, il est accepté le 1er avril 1758 comme Garde du corps de l'ancien roi de Pologne, Stanislas Leszczynski, devenu duc de Lorraine et de Bar. Le 4 août 1771, à 28 ans, il est lieutenant au régiment provincial de Mantes. En 1771, les milices qui servent sur l'ensemble du territoire sont transformées en régiments provinciaux au nombre de 47, portant le nom d'autant de villes de France. Sept ans plus tard, en 1778, Groult étant devenu capitaine d’infanterie, a le privilège d’être admis dans la Compagnie des Suisses de Monsieur le comte d’Artois, le futur Charles X. Pour devenir garde du corps, il faut être officier, d'âge mur, avoir une taille de 5 pieds et 5 pouces minimum (1 pied vaut 33 cm et 1 pouce = 27, 07 mm, soit environ 178 cm minimum), être vigoureusement constitué, bien facé. Pendant des siècles il suffit d'être vaguement gentilhomme, c'est-à-dire d’une famille vivant de son revenu ou tout au moins hors du commun et, bien sûr, appartenir à la religion catholique, apostolique et romaine. Quelques officiers s’étant distingués à la guerre sont parfois acceptés dans leurs rangs. Le chevalier d’Arc, dans ses écrits, et l’Edit de Ségur du 22 mai 1781 exigent des officiers 4 quartiers de noblesse. Cette notion de quartier très germanique est une notion relativement nouvelle en France. Dans la Maison militaire du roi de France Louis XVI (1754 - 1793), dès 1775, une ordonnance oblige les officiers à apporter la preuve de 200 ans de noblesse pour obtenir la charge d'officier, et de justifier de 4 quartiers de noblesse pour être simple garde. Les officiers des compagnies de gardes sont presque tous des membres de la haute noblesse. Sa maison du Comte d'Artois compte parfois 460 personnes, dont les gardes qui sont à ses couleurs. Le prince sait s’entourer de gens talentueux. Le futur commandant des gardes, Louis Groult des Rivières retrouve comme Directeur de la musique, son ami, Jean Paul Égide Martini (1741 - 1816), l'auteur de la très populaire chanson Plaisir d'amour. Lui aussi, très jeune, en 1760, a commencé par se mettre au service de Stanislas Leszczynski. * * * * * Son premier mariage (1780) . [[Fichier:Blason_la_fare.jpg|thumb|260px|Blason des La Fare : D'azur à 3 flambeaux d'or allumés de gueules, posés en pal.]] Du fait du mariage de Louis Groult des Rivières avec Françoise Mélanie de La Fare, le 25 avril 1780, à Paris, son avancement va être plus rapideLa France Généalogique : Index des patronymes, GROULT des RIVIERES LAFAR de POUR CM.. Car Françoise Mélanie de La Fare est la fille unique de Philippe Charles de La Fare (1687 - 1752), marquis et maréchal de France et la nièce d'Étienne Joseph de La Fare (1690 - 1741), évêque-duc de Laon, mais aussi la cousine de Louis Henri de La Fare (1752 - 1829). Françoise Mélanie de la Fare est la veuve de Claude Louis Bouthillier (1719 - 1774), Marquis et Brigadier des armées du Roy, d’une famille qui a fourni plusieurs ministres sous Louis XIII et sous Louis XIV et des archevêques. Claude Louis Bouthillier est le petit-fils de la sœur de Bossuet, le cousin du futur Premier ministre Étienne-Charles de Loménie de Brienne et aussi celui de Jacques Nompar de Caumont. Comte de Pont-sur-Seine, Chavigny... , colonel du régiment de Cambrésis, brigadier le 20 février 1743. Il habite l'hôtel de Chavigny, 7/9 rue Sévigné, et un des plus beaux châteaux d'Europe, le château de Pont, sur les plans de Pierre Le Muet construit par son grand-oncle, Claude Bouthillier, secrétaire d'Etat puis surintendant des finances de Louis XIII. Le château de Pont est acheté après sa mort, en 1775, par le prince Xavier de Saxe, oncle maternel de Louis XVI. Louis Groult des Rivières et sa femme habite la rue de Ménars, ouverte grâce à des lettres patentes du 1er juillet 1765, entre les rues de Richelieu et de Gramont. Ils habitent aussi le château de Champfleury à Carrières-sous-Poissy. Groult est maréchal de camp en janvier 1784Almanach royal, Testu & cie, 1816, p.491.. Des Rivières est fait chevalier de l'Ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis, en 1784''Histoire de L'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis ... jusqu'en 1830,'' terminée par T. Anne Par Alexandre Mazas, Théodore Anne, p. 409 n.4.. En 1786, il est mestre de campDossier SHAT/Louis Groult des Rivières.État militaire de France. * * * * * Le château de Champfleury (1780 - 1788) . Le 17 décembre 1750, le domaine de château de Champfleury est vendu à Dame Françoise de la Fare, fille du Marquis de la Fare, Maréchal de France, qui s’installe au château en 1751 après le décès de son mari, le Marquis de Pont-Chavigny. La Marquise est très généreuse envers la paroisse de Carrières-sous-Poissy. Elle finance l’agrandissement du porche de l’église, la restauration de la tribune et de l’escalier et donne des objets liturgiques précieux. Lorsque la marquise décède à Champfleury, le 9 avril 1782, le domaine revient à son mari. Elle est enterrée sous le cœur de l’église Saint-Joseph, sa grande plaque funéraire de marbre noir orne encore la nef. Françoise Mélanie de La Fare meurt et est inhumée en l’église de Carrières-sous-Poissy, le 9 avril 1782. Sur sa plaque funéraire il est indiqué : : D . O . M. : CI GÎT TRÈS HAUTE ET TRÈS PUISSANTE DAME : FRANCOISE MÉLANIE DE LA FARE FILLE UNIQUE : DE FEU TRÈS HAUT ET TRÈS PUISSANT SEIGNEUR : MONSEIGNEUR CHARLES PHILIPPE DE LA FARE : MARQUIS DE LA FARE & MARÉCHAL DE FRANCE : CHEVALIER DES ORDRES DU ROI ET DE LA TOISON D'OR : CHEVALIER D'HONNEUR DE FEUE MADAME LA : DAUPHINE & ÉPOUSE EN PREMIÈRE NOCES DE MESSIRE : CLAUDE LOUIS BOUTHILIER, CHEVALIER, : MARQUIS DE PONTS-CHAVIGNI, BRIGADIER DES : ARMÉES DU ROI, ET EN SECONDE NOCES DE : MESSIRE LOUIS GROULT DESRIVIÈRES CHEVALIER : LIEUTENANT COLONEL D'INFANTERIE, : ET AIDE MAJOR DES SUISSES DE LA GARDE : ORDINAIRE DE MONSEIGNEUR COMTE D'ARTOIS : FRÈRE DU ROI, DÉCÉDÉE à PARIS LE VI AVRIL : MDCCLXXXII, DANS LA LXVI ANNÉE DE : SON ÂGE, TRANSPORTÉE ET INHUMÉE EN : CETTE ÉGLISE LE IX AVRIL DE LA DITTE ANNEE. : Priez Dieu pour Elle.''Rapport de l'archiviste du Département, Par Archives départementales de Seine-et-Oise.. Le 30 avril 1788, leur petit château de Champfleury, à Carrières-sous-Poissy, et ses terres,sont vendus pour 115.000 livres par le Chevalier des Rivières à Dame Antoinette Charlotte Turgot de Saint-Clair (1743 - 1827), veuve du comte Gabriel de Boisgelin, brigadier des armées du roiArch. dép. des Yvelines, cote 50 J1, Historique du château de Champfleury.. * * * * * * * * * * APRES LE 14 JUILLET 1789 . Le château de Morville (5 juillet 1790) . thumb|260px|Château de Morville. Le 20 juillet 1724, Joseph Jean Baptiste Fleuriau (1661 - 1728), Gouverneur de la ville de Chartres, Garde des sceaux de France, sieur d’Armenonville, achète la terre de Morville, à Hanches, et devient comte de Morville. Il bâtit le nouveau château à la place d’un château médiéval. Ses descendants créent ''la société dramatique du château de Morville. Le nouveau domaine de Morville passe après la mort du comte de Morville à Mme Charlotte-Elisabeth de Vienne, sa veuve, dame de Faverolles et à Anne Thérèse, dame de Morville, mariée au marquis de Surgères. Leurs petits-enfants : * Ambroise-Polycarpe de La Rochefoucauld-Doudeauville (1765 - 1841), * sa belle-soeur, Anne-Alexandrine-Rosalie de la Rochefoucauld (1753 - 1794), veuve d'Armand-Alexandre-Roger de la Rochefoucauld de Duretal (1748 -1774), * et Jean-François de La Rochefoucauld, comte de Morville (1735 -1789), seigneur de Hanches et de Houx, ... vendent le château de Morvilleet le domaine de Morville et des Loreaux, le 5 juillet 1790, pour 354.225 livres, à Louis GroultSociété d'archéologie de Rambouillet, 1879, p.241.Archives du diocèse de Chartres - page 278, publié par Charles Métais - 1909.. Jean-François de La Rochefoucauld est le grand-père de Sosthène de La Rochefoucauld qui sera un proche d'Agathe de Rambaud, apparentée par alliance aux Groult-Gaudelet. Sur l’acte de vente il est dit comte des Rivières. Louis est le dernier possesseur de l'ensemble château et domaine de Morville et des Loreaux''Procès-verbaux de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir'', Petrot-Garnier (Chartres), R. Selleret (Chartres), Impr. Garnier (Chartres). Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir (Chartres) 1905.. Hanches possède deux cours d’eau. Le second prend sa source au Paty : le Ruisseau de Morville, qui traverse la propriété du château de Morville et alimente le canal de Morville, canal privé appelé aussi rivière morte. Au XVIIIe siècle, ce canal de Morville constitue la bordure des jardins à la française du château de Morville. Le ruisseau de Morville se jette dans la Drouette à Hanches, près du Val des Granges. La ferme du Loreau est le seul reste d’une importante fortification féodale dominant Hanches et Épernon, le château des Loreaux. Le château des Loreaux, lorsque Joseph Jean Baptiste Fleuriau (1661 - 1728), seigneur d'Armenonville, en fait l'acquisition en 1696, consiste en une aile de bâtiments avec deux pavillons, fossés et pont-levis, basse-cour avec logis, écuries, granges. Il y vit. Puis ce château est démoli pour fournir les matériaux nécessaires à la construction du château de Morville. Il est définitivement détruit par la construction de la ligne de chemin de fer en 1835, puis par la guerre de 1870. La ferme actuelle correspond à l'ancienne basse-cour du château de Morville. * * * * * Son deuxième mariage (janvier 1791) . thumb|160px|Un des blasons des Gaudelet.thumb|260px|Le pavillon de la terre d'Armenonville a servi de modèle au premier pavillon du même nom au bois de Boulogne. Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet (1737 - 1799) est descendant des Gaudelet de Dijon, famille de parlementaires, et se marie avec la fille de nobles d’Hennebont, les du Vergier-Lantivy. Le ministre de la Marine lui demande d’être le banquier de la Marine pour le port et les chantiers de Brest. Il est aussi nommé directeur des Fermes à Brest. Receveur des tabacs, Gaudelet gère aussi l’importante manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix. En 1783, Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet prend à bail au Grand Prieuré de l'Ordre de Malte de grandes parcelles du futur quartier des Marais du Temple. Son projet d’urbanisme se termine par un procès perdu en 1790. Gaudelet devient en 1785 Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances, et Secrétaire du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de FranceFavre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.. En 1788, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est cité parmi les sept principaux négociants notables de Brest dans l’Almanach général du commerce, des marchands, armateurs et négociants de la France, l’Europe et autres parties du monde et comme unique banquier. A une époque où peu de nobles se marient, ou ont des enfants et achètent des châteaux et des terres, le général Louis Groult des Rivières se remarie, en janvier 1791, avec Renée Gaudelet, fille de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet et de Thérèse du Vergier. Gaudelet, qui est son ancien voisin rue Ménars, à Paris, achète la terre d'ArmenonvilleSociété d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367., une terre voisine de la sienne et donc les Groult-Gaudelet se retrouvent propriétaires d’une partie des biens des Fleuriau de Morville et ArmenonvilleVasseur Roger, Hanches d’hier à aujourd’hui.. Cette terre d'Armenonville est estimée comme valant 250.000 livres. Gaudelet est ancien Vénérable du Grand Orient de FranceLe Bihan A., Francs-maçons parisiens du Grand Orient de France, Paris, 1966, Membres des Chapitres des VV. MM. Picard et Fordrain - p. 503 et suivantes. * * * * * Général de brigade (février 1791) . En 1789, Louis Groult des Rivières figure dans L’État militaire de France pour l'année 1789, de Roussel de la Tour, comme aide-major en survivance de la Compagnie des Suisses de la Garde Ordinaire du corps de Monseigneur le Comte d'Artois, et dans son dossier SHAT colonel, surnuméraire avec le service. Il a 6.000 livres de solde''Les gardes du corps de Louis XVI'', Gilbert Bodinier, Mémoire & Documents janvier 2005.. Jean-François Vincent de Reviers de Mauny (1760 - 1842) est lui aussi aide-major de la compagnie des Suisses de S.A.R. Monseigneur, le comte d'Artois, rang de lieutenant-colonel. Il n'est pas pourtant porté sur les États militaires, de 1784 à 1790, que Groult des Rivières, chevalier de Saint-Louis en 1784''Histoire de L'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis ... jusqu'en 1830'', Volume 2, T. Anne, Alexandre Mazas, Édition 2 1860. p.409 et 409 n.. Des Rivières est présent à l'Assemblée de la noblesse des bailliages de Montfort-L'Amaury et de Dreux, le 28 mars 1789Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, 1903, p.197.. En 1789, le frère du roi doit fuir vers la Belgique. La plupart de ses gardes ne l’accompagnent pas. A Valenciennes, le comte d’Artois est reconnu par la garnison et le prince Esterhazy, commandant de la place doit le faire escorter par deux cents cavaliers jusqu’à la frontière. Il existe désormais en France une hostilité grandissante entre les hommes des unités fidèles au roi et les soldats ou sous-officiers favorables à la Révolution, désireux de devenir les cadres d’une armée nouvelle. Très rapidement les officiers favorables à l’Ancien Régime vont être éliminés, mis à la retraite dans le meilleur des cas. Les compagnies de gardes du corps du comte d’Artois sont supprimées officiellement le 25 juin 1791. Louis Groult des Rivières n'émigre pas, certainement pour ne pas perdre son château et ses terres. En février 1791, Groult des Rivières est nommé général de brigade Dossier SHAT/Louis Groult des Rivières.. Le 1er mars 1791 les révolutionnaires le réforment. Il a 48 ans. Pendant 23 ans, il reste sans activité. Beaucoup de gardes du corps émigrent pour échapper au massacre. Dans l'Armée des émigrés Ils sont plus ou moins régulièrement soldés, et partagent la mauvaise fortune de leurs maîtres. Lui devient agriculteur. * * * * * 1792 . thumb|260px|La prise des Tuileries, massacre des Suisses.thumb|260px|Marat appelle au meurtre les Français. L’armorial de Montfort l’Amaury nous précise qu’il est le dernier Trésorier de la Marine de Louis XVI. Comme Necker, par l’édit de 1779, ne conserve qu’un seul Trésorier Payeur Général de la Marine, et que celui-ci par l’ordonnance devient l’un des administrateurs du royaume fournissant un cautionnement de 1.200.000 livres et recevant un traitement de 50.000 livres, l’expression fortune immense, le concernant, ne semble pas exagérée. Brest devient une ville dangereuse pour un ancien fermier général Nobiliaire et armorial du comté de Montfort-l’Amaury et Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367.. Gaudelet revient à Paris. Il y est persécuté par les sans-culottes. Il prend peur et envoie son fils en Angleterre. Ses biens deviennent ceux d’un parent d’émigré et sont mis sous séquestre le 24 mars 1792. Des commissaires viennent dans son appartement faire des recherches, et l’interroge longuement ainsi que ses proches. Il est expulsé de chez lui, rue de Menars. Le 10 août 1792, ce sont les fédérés brestois qui prennent les Tuileries, lors de la journée du 10 août, afin d’emprisonner le roi. Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est dit Fermier général victimé en 1792, dans un courrier accompagné de témoignages de son fils François Gaudelet d'Armenonville à Louis XVIII, datant de 1815, et un autre de Madame de Rambaud à Charles X. La mère de Auguste de Rambaud, mari de sa petite-fille, parle du fils de Gaudelet comme d’un homme malheureux à tous égards par la Révolution, ayant perdu une fortune immense… Monsieur Gaudelet était fils d'un fermier général et secrétaire du Roi…. Jean-Baptiste, avec sa femme, se réfugie à Hanches, en juin 1792. Le maire adjoint d’Hanches, dans un acte d’état-civil où Gaudelet est témoin au mariage de deux de ses domestiques, le 24 décembre 1792, dit qu'il vit au château de Morville, depuis six mois, chez son gendre, le maréchal des camps Louis Groult-Desrivières. La Terreur est une période de la Révolution française caractérisée par le règne de l'arbitraire et des exécutions de masse. Son instauration est progressive. Les massacres de Septembre 1792 en marquent le début. * * * * * 1793 . thumb|260px|Extrait acte de naissance d'une petite-fille de Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet.thumb|260px|Eglise de Hanches est devenu un temple de la raison. thumb|260px|Expilly, député et évêque constitutionnel. Le point culminant des massacres de la Terreur suit la prise de pouvoir des députés montagnards en 1793. Pendant cette période, environ 500.000 personnes sont emprisonnées et approximativement 100.000 sont exécutées ou victimes de massacres ; dont environ 17.000 guillotinés, 20.000 à 30.000 fusillés... Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet est témoin du mariage de l'un de ses domestiques à Hanches, le 4 janvier 1793, avec sa femme, sa sœur et son beau-frère, Louis Groult des Rivières. Il est témoin à la naissance de sa nièce le même jour. Celle-ci est dite née dans une maison sur le territoire de la commune et pas au château de Morville. Gaudelet est dit propriétaire de la terre d'Armenonville, car ce n'est que le 21 mars 1793 que ses biens sont vendus comme biens nationaux car il est parent d’émigré. Il dit habiter rue de Menars, section de 1792, mais c'est certainement faux. Pendant la Terreur, Louis Groult-Desrivières doit parfois se réfugier à Convent, un hameau perdu du côté de Hanches, avec sa belle-mère therese françois Du Verger, épouse du citoyen Gaudelet, agée de 46 ans résidant dans cette commune. Michel Groult de La Planche, demi-frère de Groult-Desrivières, et sa femme, Anne de Sabrevois, vivent au château de Morville. Ils sont présents à beaucoup de mariages certainement pour s’assurer des soutiens au sein de la population du village. Les municipalités sont à cette époque invitées à donner les noms des émigrés et un état de leurs biens et à surveiller les aristocrates. Le château de Morville est devenu maintenant une cible pour tous les extrémistes de la contrée, car Groult est noble et ancien Garde du Comte d'Artois, mais surtout chevalier de Saint Louis. Les révolutionnaires surnomment ses médaillés les chevaliers du poignard. Mais personne n'est épargné, Louis-Alexandre Expilly de la Poipe, député aux États Généraux et premier évêque constitutionnel de France, ami et parent par alliance de Joseph Dubernad, futur grand-père de l'une des filles de Groult-Desrivières, est arrêté en 1793. Cette affaire est englobée dans celle des 26 administrateurs du Finistère, des Girondins. Fin 1793, Louis Groult des Rivières est dénoncé. Les élus locaux doivent faire une description de lui pour les autorités révolutionnaires : 5 pieds 7 pouces et demi, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus, visage ovale, yeux et bouches bien faites. L’église de Hanches est pillée et devient un Temple de la Raison. Un individu vivant au fin fond des bois, et s’appelant d’ailleurs Desbois devient adjoint au maire. Il l’agresse verbalement devant l’autel de Saint-Germain transformé à l’occasion en taverne : : A votre santé Desrivières ! : Buvez, buvez, Desbois ! doit se contenter de répliquer Louis. * * * * * 1794 . Quand le Tribunal révolutionnaire de Brest est créé, par décret du 17 pluviôse an II (5 février 1794), c'est dans l'ancienne maison du citoyen Gaudelet, rue Traverse du Vieux-Escalier, que jugent dès 1794 le Président et les membres du tribunal révolutionnaire Histoire anecdotique de Brest à travers les rues, Louis Delourmel, Laffitte Reprints, 1975, p.21.. C'est aussi dans sa maison que logent les membres du Tribunal révolutionnaire''Dans l'ombre des Lumières'', Laurent Dingli, Flammarion 2010.. Le 17 février 1794, il est à Hanches chez son gendre. Avec sa femme il st témoin de la déclaration de naissance de sa petite-fille Thérèse Françoise Groult des Rivières. Le jeudi 8 mai 1794 (19 Floréal an II), 28 anciens Fermiers généraux sont exécutés. Louis-Alexandre Expilly de la Poipe,son proche, et les 25 autres administrateurs du Finistère sont guillotinés. Louis Groult des Rivières doit se réfugier à Convent, un hameau perdu du côté de Hanches, avec ses beaux-parents et son frère et sa famille. La Terreur se termine le 28 juillet 1794 (le 10 Thermidor de l'an II), avec la chute de Robespierre qui meurt guillotiné. * * * * * Conseiller général (1806/1807) . Le comte Louis Groult des Rivières est conseiller général du département d’Eure et Loir, en 1807''Guide des Archives d'Eure-et-Loir'', Jacques Lacour, Éditeur Archives d'Eure-et-Loir, 1983.. Louis Groult des Rivières et sa belle-mère font cadeau de la grosse cloche à l’église d'Hanches, dont le fondeur est un certain Pique fils, Cloche - Diamètre 111 cm - Poids estimé 920 kg - 1806 . : Cette cloche nommée Thérèse par Louis Groult des Rivières, ancien maréchal de camp, membre du conseil général du département d’Eure et Loir, et président des marguilliers et par Madame Thérèse Françoise Duverger, veuve de Monsieur Jean Baptiste Gaudelet a été bénite le 11 septembre 1806 par Monsieur Jean Pierre Billard, curé de cette commune, Jean Hochereau et Michel Fortin, marguilliers. * * * * * * * * * * SOUS LA RESTAURATION (1814 - 1930) . Maréchal de camp sans troupes . A son retour, Louis XVIII rétablit la Maison militaire du roi de France et par une ordonnance le 25 juillet 1814, le roi recrée aussi les compagnies de gardes du corps du comte d’Artois, son frère. Au Palais des Tuileries, Monsieur dispose uniquement de 376 hommes. Il choisit comme capitaines les comtes d’Escars et de Puységur. Le premier a été capitaine de ses gardes à Turin, dès le 2 janvier 1791, et a été son compagnon d’infortune pendant presque 25 ans. Louis Groult des Rivières est à nouveau maréchal des camps et armées du roi, et il va être considéré comme étant en activité jusqu’à la mort de Louis XVIII, malgré son grand âge''Indicateur de la cour de France: années 1818, 1819, 1821, 1822, 1824, 1825, 1826''. Tiger, Vve Demoraine et Boucquin, 1814.. Mais, il ne commande ni compagnie, ni état-major. * * * * * La nostalgie du temps d'avant la Révolution . Mais il vit à Montfort-l'Amaury une partie de l’année, au château de Morville et dans les différentes demeures et ses proches. Ils reçoivent Agathe de Rambaud, la belle-mère de sa nièce, la duchesse d'Angoulême, Caroline de Bourbon (1798 - 1870), la duchesse de Berry, et Louise-Elisabeth de Croÿ de Tourzel. Ils organisent de nombreuses où revit un peu l'ambiance qui régnait à Versailles avant 1789''Montfort l'Amaury, de l'an mil à nos jours'', Marie Huguette Hadrot... . Tous les documents officiels le concernant lui donne le titre de comteGuide des archives d'Eure-et-Loir, Jacques Lacour, Archives départementales d'Eure-et-Loir, p. 133.. Il est l'ami du duc Auguste Louis Philippe Emmanuel de Croÿ, de Louis-Philippe de Noailles, Prince de Poix, du maréchal de France Pierre Riel de Beurnonville, du lieutenant-colonel de Capdeville, du colonel de Lossefse, du colonel Marquis de Breuilpont (adjudant-major général des gardes de Monsieur), de l'abbé François-Xavier-Marc-Antoine de Montesquiou-Fézensac, Pair de France, de Monseigneur l'archevêque de Paris [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexandre-Ang%C3%A9lique_de_Talleyrand-P%C3%A9rigord Alexandre Angélique de Talleyrand-Périgord et de tous les nobles (avant 1789) de Montfort-l'Amaury. Louis Groult des Rivières quitte officiellement l’armée en 1824, et cesse d'occuper des fonctions importantes auprès de Monsieur à 81 ans. Il se retourne dans son château d’Hanches, mais vit la plupart du temps à Montfort-l'Amaury, où les familles de ses gendres occupent une place considérable de 1789 à 1900. Mais il reste conseiller municipal de Hanches jusqu’en 1830. Sur les actes, le maire note invariablement : … Louis Groult comte des Rivières, ancien maréchal de camp, chevalier de l’ordre Royal militaire de St-Louis, propriétaire de la terre de Morville… ''. * * * * * Sa belle-mère se remarie . thumb|160px|Blason du baron Joseph Pézenas de Pluvinal. Sa veuve demeure 33, rue du Faubourg Poissonnière en 1817. Thérèse Françoise du Vergier (1748 - 1823) avec le baron Joseph Pézenas de Pluvinal (1754 - 1841), veuf de Marie-Jeanne Clary. Il a donc été le beau-frère de deux reines et l'oncle d'un roi. Nous le savons par l'Inventaire après décès de Thérèse-Françoise Duverger, veuve en 1re noces de Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, et épouse en 2e noce Joseph-Mathieu-Emmanuel-Gaspard de Pezénas, baron de Pluvinal (11 janvier 1823). * * * * * La fin de sa vie . Après la révolution de 1830 la famille royale part en exil. Les légitimistes viennent s'installer à Montfort-l'Amaury. C'est le cas du colonel-baron Jean Antoine de Trannoy (1767 - 1847), directeur licencié en 1830 de la grande Ferme royale de Rambouillet. Il vit chez les familles de ses gendres, les Foucauld et les Le Pippre''Busquet de Caumont: Histoire culturelle, sociologique et patrimoniale d'une ancienne famille, Robert Busquet de Caumont, Editions Publibook, 2012. p.159.. Le général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières meurt le 3 novembre 1832, âgé de 89 ans, en sa maison de Montfort-l'Amaury. Les témoins à son décès sont ses gendres, le baron de Foucauld et Frédéric Le PippreSociété d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367. , père de Septime Le Pippre. A sa mort, en 1832, le château de Morville est vendu à la bande noire et démoli. * * * * * * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . Les filles de Groult des Rivières . thumb|260px|La nièce de Groult des Rivières et sa Femme : Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville. Le général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières se remarie, en janvier 1791, avec Renée Gaudelet, fille de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet et de Thérèse du Vergier. Ils ont cinq filles : ¤ Jeanne Groult des Rivières (1793 - 1803) meurt à l'âge de dix ans au château de Morville. ¤ Thérèse Groult des Rivières (1794 - 1827) ¤ Céleste Groult des Rivières (1796 - 1868) ¤ Louise Groult des Rivières (1798 - 1847) ¤ Elisabeth Augustine Groult des Rivières (1802 - 1884). Louis Groult des Rivières a trois gendres : * * * * * Jean Emeric de Foucauld (mariage en 1817) . Sa fille Thérèse et son gendre . ¤ Thérèse Groult des Rivières (1794 - 1827) est née le 17 février 1794 à Hanches. Saint-Just vient de faire une proclamation qui aboutit à un décret par lequel, le 5 septembre 1793, la Convention a mis la Terreur à l'ordre du jour. Le 17 septembre, elle vote la loi des suspects, permettant l'arrestation de ceux qui n'ayant rien fait contre la Liberté, n'ont rien fait pour elle. Autant dire que tout le monde - à part quelques excités sans ambitions politiques, est menacé. Ses parents quittent le château de Morville et se réfugient dans une maison isolée. Voici l’acte d’état civil, qui ne précise ni les titres, ni le domicile de des Rivières, correspondant à sa naissance : : Aujourd’hui 30 Pluviôse An second de la république française indivisible, a leure de midy, par devant moy François Dubois, membre du Conseil generale de la commune de Hanches élu le 10 pluviose pour desser les actes destines a constater les naissans mariages et decés des citoyens est Comparu en la Salle publique de la maison commune louis groult desrivieres domicilié dans la dite commune de Hanches lequel de Michelle François Groult dela Plange agé de 42 ans et therrese françois du Verger, épouse du citoyen Gaudelet, agée de 46 ans résidant dans cette commune a Déclaré a moy François Dubois que Renée Jeanne Denise Thérèse Gaudelet son épouse en legitime mariage est a couché du vingt neuf pluviose present mois a quatre heures dans sa maison situee dans l’etendue de la commune d’un enfant femelle quil ont presente et donné le prénom Thérèse Françoise dapres cette declaration que les citoyens Michelle François Groult de la Planche et therrese françois du Verger ont certifies conforme a la veritte et a la representation qui ma été faite de l’enfant dénomé j’ai redige en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont delegues en vertu du present actte que louis groult des riviere et les deux temoins…''Documents 182 1794 1 et 2.. Le conseiller municipal est sûrement de la famille du Dubois qui a agressé verbalement Louis et il surveille certainement les citoyens de son village. Thérèse se marie avec le Baron Jean Emeric de Foucauld (1783 - 1863), fils du baron Jean de Foucauld de Malembert (1761 - 1803) et d’Anne Lamoureux de Chaumont, le 15 avril 1817, à Hanches. La famille de Foucauld est une famille de la noblesse française d'ancienne extraction (1298), originaire du Périgord, qui descend d'un chevalier croisé en 1190. Elle a eu les honneurs de la cour. Sa filiation suivie remonte à Bertrand Foucauld, donzel (damoiseau) d'Auberoche en Périgord, vivant en 1298. Il épouse Alaïs de Lardimalie. Ses descendants sont à l'origine des branches de Lardimalie, de Pontbriand, de Dussac et de MalembertHenri Jougla de Morenas, ''Grand Armorial de France, tome 4, page 43.. La famille de Foucauld est admise aux Honneurs de la Cour en 1765, 1769 et 1785Régis Valette, Catalogue de la noblesse française, Robert Laffont, Paris 2007, page 86.. Elle est notamment illustrée par le père Charles de Foucauld, (1858 - 1916), officier puis explorateur et religieux, assassiné au Sahara algérien. Les personnalités notables de sa branche, les Malembert, sont : * Son frère, Joseph Jules de Foucauld (1782 - 1821), marquis de Foucauld, colonel du génie, député royaliste de la Corrèze de 1815 à 1816 ; * Son neveu, fils de Martial, Aymard de Foucauld (1824 - 1863), officier de cavalerie ; tombé au Mexique, le 5 mai 1863, à San Pablo del Monte, lors du siège de Puebla. * Jacques-Jean de Foucauld de Malembert (1771 - 1854) officier dans l'Armée des émigrés, colonel d'état-major, commandant la gendarmerie royale de la ville de Paris. Jean Emeric de Foucauld est entré au service dans le corps de l'artillerie en octobre 1806. Il est créé chevalier de l'ordre de Saint-Louis par Louis XVIII le 9 novembre 1814. Chef d'escadron depuis le 30 janvier 1811, notre Foucauld a l’honneur de recevoir un brevet de capitaine en premier au Régiment d'artillerie à cheval de la garde royale le 20 septembre 1815. Il est officier de la légion d'honneur du temps de la Restauration, et chevalier de Saint Louis le 25 avril 1821. Jean Emeric est en garnison à Paris. Le mariage a lieu en présence de l'oncle du marié, Joseph de Foucauld, chanoine du chapitre royal de Saint-Denis et son frère, capitaine dans la Garde royale. L'acte est signé par le Marquis Emmanuel Marie Louis de Noailles, d'un La Chenaye, par des membres des deux familles. Le baron de Foucauld va combattre en Espagne les opposants libéraux insurgés contre Ferdinand VI, en juillet 1822. La famille royale espagnole est séquestrée la famille royale, comme pendant la Révolution Louis XVI et sa famille. Conformément aux principes de la Sainte Alliance, les grandes puissances européennes, réunies à Vérone, décident alors de rétablir la monarchie espagnole. Chateaubriand, qui représente la France, parvient à convaincre les autres représentants de confier à son pays une opération militaire commandée par le duc d’Angoulême, neveu de Louis XVIII et fils du futur Charles X. Faute de trouver un adversaire à sa taille, l’armée française réussit sans peine à rétablir Ferdinand VII sur son trône dès 1823. Le succès de cette première intervention militaire française depuis Waterloo consolider la nouvelle monarchie. Jean Emeric est fait Chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint Ferdinand d’Espagne. Il est en 1827 chef d'escadron au 4e régiment d'artillerie à cheval, en garnison à Metz, et absent même à l'enterrement de son épouse. Elle meurt à l’âge de 33 ans, le 19 juillet 1827 à Hanches, au château de Morville. Voici l’acte : : Thérèse Françoise Groult des Rivières 33 ans, née en cette commune le 30 pluviose an II, fille de Louis Groult comte des Rivières, ancien maréchal de camp, chevalier de l’ordre Royal militaire de St-Louis propriétaire de la terre de Morville et de Dame Renée Denise Jeanne Thérèse Gaudelet est décédée à 5 heures du soir au château de Morville. Epouse de Monsieur Jean Émeric Baron de Foucault, chef d’escadron au quartier Régiment d'artillerie à cheval, de l’ordre Royal militaire de St-Louis et officier de la légion d’honneur en garnison à Metz, où il demeure rue du Sous Moreau. : Déclaration faite par Monsieur Frédéric François Le Pippre agé de 30 ans, propriétaire demeurant au dit lieu de Morville, beau-frère de la défunte à cause de Dame Augustine Elisabeth Groult des Rivières son épouse, et par François Symphorien Foucault cultivateur, âgé de 40 ans domicilié en cette commune, son voisin. L’acte est signé par ce Foucault et F. Le Pippre, gendre de Groult des Rivières et par l’officier d’état civil Langlois. Sur les actes d’état civil concernant les enfants et petits-enfants nous pouvons noter que tous naissent, vivent ou meurent la plupart du temps chez le père. Elle est inhumée en face de la porte d'entrée de l'église Saint-Germain de Hanches. Son épitaphe lisible encore aujourd'hui, est : : A la mémoire : de dame Françoise : Thérèse des Rivières : Baronne de Foucault : née 17.02.1794, : décédée 18.07.1827 : elle fut bonne mère : vertueuse et tendre épouse : son mari et enfans : et toute la famille : qui la chérissaient : et la regretterons toujours : passant priez pour elle. * * * * * Ils ont deux enfants . ¤¤ Marie Thérèse Joséphine de Foucauld est née le 19 janvier 1818 au château de Morville, à Hanches et décédée le 6 novembre 1837, Montfort-l'Amaury. Elle se marie le 6 novembre 1837, à Montfort-l'Amaury, avec le Comte Maurice du Bousquet de Saint-Pardoux (1812 - 1879). Cette famille est fort ancienne et sont écuyers de nos rois sous la Restauration''Etat présent de la noblesse française'', M. Bachelin-Deflorenne, Éditeur Рипол Классик.. ¤¤ Raymond Louis Amélie de Foucauld est né le 8 avril 1825, à Hanches et décédé le 20 juillet 1863 en mer en revenant d’une campagne au Tonkin par 2° 15' de latitude Nord et 61° 15' de longitude Est. Saint-Cyrien (1838), école d'état-major (1843), officier de la légion d’honneur, il figure dans l’Annuaire de l'armée française de 1873. Il meurt en mer en revenant d’une campagne au Tonkin. Il est chef d'escadron, en 1863, à la disposition du contre amiral commandant les troupes en CochinchineAnnuaire militaire de l'Empire français 1860 p. 49.. L'acte n'15 de la mairie de Hanches du 12.11.1863, transcrit ainsi : : Du rôle d'équipage du paquebot à vapeur le Donnai; commandé par Monsieur Favier Théodore, lieutenant de vaisseau et armé à Marseille, a été extrait ce qui suit. Ce jourd'hui 20 du mois de juillet de l'an 1863 à 11 heures du soir étant à la mer par 20°15' de latitude Nord et 61°15 de longitude Est, nous Favier Théodore, lieutenant de vaisseau, capitaine dudit paquebot, remplissant à bord les fonctions d'officier de l'état civil en vertu de l'article 86 du code Napoléon. En présence de Monsieur Lespres (Joachim), lieutenant de vaisseau, passager, agé de 35 ans domicilié avant son embarquement à Saigon (Cochinchine Française) et de Demayrouze (Auguste), lieutenant de vaisseau, passager agé de 26 ans, domicilié avant son embarquement à Saigon (Cochinchine Française), déclarons et attestons, après avoir constaté l'identité du cadavre, que Monsieur le comte de Foucault (Raymond Louis), chef d'escadron, né le 08. 04.1825 à Hanches, département d'Eure et Loir, domicilié avant son embarquement Saigon (Cochinchine Française), marié sans enfant, embarqué pour Marseille en qualité de passager, est décédé à bord du paquebot, à 11 heures du soir. En foi de quoi, nous avons dressé à la suite du rôle d'équipage dudit bâtiment le présent acte de décès qui a été signé, après lecture par nous et par les sieurs Lespres (Joachim), lieutenant de vaisseau et de Demayrouze (Auguste), lieutenant de vaisseau, témoins. A bord les jours, mois et an que dessus. Signé: Favier (Théodore), Lespres (Joachim), Demayrouze (Auguste) pour expédition, conforme à l'acte de décès inscrit à la suite du rôle, d'équipage du bâtiment (folio...) laquelle ci-déclaré par nous Favier (Théodore) lieutenant de vaisseau du Donnai; pour être remis au consul de France à Aden â l'arrivée du paquebot. A bord le 20 du mois de juillet 1863. Signé: T. Favier Vu à l'agent consulaire de France à Aden. Aden le 27 juillet 1863. * * * * * Foucauld après la mort de la fille de des Rivières . Sur l’''Almanach royal'', de 1830, nous retrouvons Jean Émeric de Foucauld chef d’escadron, commandant l’artillerie de la place d’Aire (Ardennes). Jean Émeric devient l’un des aides de camp du Gouverneur de l'Algérie, le Maréchal Louis Auguste Victor de Ghaisnes, comte de Bourmont, de juin 1830 à septembre 1830. Il est officier attachée à l’état major, sous-directeur du parc''La conquête d'Alger ou Relation de la campagne d'Afrique : comprenant les motifs de la guerre, les détails des préparatifs de l'expédition et des événements qui ont précédé le débarquement, la composition de l'armée de terre et de l'armée navale, les noms des officiers supérieurs, et un précis des opérations militaires / d'après les documents officiels et particuliers, recueillis et mis en ordre par A. M. Perrot'', éd. de Paris : H. Langlois fils, 1830.. Le 3 juillet 1833, nous remarquons sur l’acte d’état civil lors de son second mariage qu’il est ancien officier supérieur d'artillerie. Comme il a 39 ans, il a du certainement démissionner à l'arrivée au pouvoir de Louis-Philippe. Il se marie avec la fille d’un chevalier de Saint Louis et baron héréditaire, comme lui, un ancien agent de l'émigration contre Napoléon. Son beau-père, le colonel Jean Antoine de Trannoy (1767 - 1847) a été directeur de la grande Ferme royale de Rambouillet jusqu'en 1830. Jean Émeric de Foucauld est domicilié à cette époque à Montfort. Il est parrain de son neveu Le Pippre, le 13 février 1833, et l’ami des Le Pippre. Il vit avec son beau-frère chez son beau-père. Jean Émeric est la même année parrain de son neveu Le Fer de la Motte. * * * * * Frédéric François Le Pippre (mariage en 1820) . Le Pippre et sa femme . thumb|260px|Le château des comtes d'Allonville, puis des cousins des Le Pippre, les Rambaud, La Hauteville. ¤ Élisabeth Groult des Rivières (1802 - 1884) est née le 30 Ventôse An X (21 mars 1802). C'est la fille cadette du général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières. : Elisabeth Augustine, née le jour précédent de Louis Groult des Rivières et Renée Denise Jeanne Thérèse Gaudelet. Témoins : Jean-Pierre Billard, membre du clergé catholique de Hanches, représentant Auguste Philippe-Delleville, négociant de Morlaix, cousin de l’enfant. Louise Françoise de Croussillac, de Chambourcy, près Saint Germain (Seine et Oise) représentant Elisabeth Dubernad, épouse du citoyen François Gaudelet d'Armenonville, oncle de l’enfant, beau-frère de Louis Groult des Rivières. Élisabeth se marie le 28 août 1820, à Hanches (Eure et Loire), avec Frédéric François Le Pippre (1796 - 1883), lieutenant à l'état-major du 2e Régiment de la Garde royale (deuxième brigade), puis capitaine des gardes à pied ordinaires du corps du RoiAnnuaire de l'état militaire de France 1821.. Capitaine-lieutenant depuis le 1er novembre 1814 dans le 2e Régiment d’infanterie de la garde royale à Rouen, parements et retroussis rose foncé. Son colonel est Monsieur Druault. Il fait partie de ce régiment depuis le 23 octobre 1815. Son rang d’ancienneté dans le grade de capitaine dans la ligne est le 1er novembre 1818. Sergent depuis le 7 septembre 1819 dans la compagnie des Gardes à pied ordinaires du corps du Roi habit et retroussis bleu de roi, collet et passepoil écarlate, boutons jaunes. Le capitaine-colonel est le duc de MortemartAnnuaire de l'état militaire de France 1821.. Frédéric François Le Pippre de Tinques est le fils mineur de Louis Nicolas, chevalier de Saint Louis, et de Marie Ursule Simone Le Charron le 28 août 1820. La permission est accorée par le duc de Mortemart, son colonel. En présence du baron André Louis Le Charron, chevalier de Saint Louis, lieutenant-colonel de l'ancienne garde du roi et différents officiers de la Garde royale, dont Jean Emeric de Foucauld, son beau-frère, et un d'Allonville certainement Amédée d'Allonville, le second mari de Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, qui signe l'acte TF Gaudelet-de Rambaud. Les Le Pippre sont une très ancienne famille d'origine flamande, dont plus d'un membre figure honorablement clans les annales des Pays-Bas autrichiens. Au XIVe siècle, cette famille vient s'établir en Artois, où elle donne à son pays d'adoption un grand nombre d'officiers. Et ce goût pour la carrière des armes se perpétue jusqu'à Frédéric François et ses enfants''Le peintre et aquarelliste Septime le Pippre : sa vie, son oeuvre'', by Lavalley, Gaston, 1835-1922, Published 1900.. Frédéric François Le Pippre est maire de la commune de Hanches du 24 août 1825 au 19 septembre 1830. En 1827, il déclare la mort de sa belle sœur au château à sa mairie. En 1830, à l'époque de du mariage de sa belle sœur, il démissionne de ses fonctions dans la Garde, du fait de l'exil de la famille royale, et devient agriculteur au château de Morville. Louis Groult des Rivières décède le 3 novembre 1832. Baron Jean Emeric de Foucauld et Le Pippre mettent des annonces, notamment dans le Journal des débats politiques et littéraires, du 15 décembre 1832 : : A VENDRE EN UN SEUL LOT, DE GRÉ A GRÉ, En l'étude de Maître le Leduc, notaire à Épernon, LA BELLE TERRE PATRIMONIALE DE MORVILLE, Située commune de Hanches, près Épernon (Eure-et-Loir), 7 myriamètres (14 lieues) de Paris, et sur la grande route de Bayonne. Elle consiste en un vaste château, parc, eaux, fermes, terres labourables prés et bois, le tout contenant environ 484 hectares (967 arpens) de superficie et d'un revenu annuel de 23,000 fr.; position charmante, chasse magnifique. On accordera les plus longs délais pour le paiement. S'adresser, pour traiter, à M. le baron de Foucauld et à M. le Pippre, propriétaires, à Montort-l'Amaury (Seine-et-Oise) et audit M. Leduc notaire. Lui et sa femme vivent à Hanches à la naissance d'un de leurs enfants et quand il est parrain de son neveu Frédéric Le Pippre en 1833. Il signe le contrat de mariage de sa cousine germaine par alliance Ernestine de Rambaud, à Montfort l'Amaury, le 2 septembre 1844 et est dit propriétaire. Il est témoin au décès de son amie Marguerite Françoise Toquiny de Villarceaux, en 1854. Un Le Pippre est commissaire pour la route royale n°10 à Montfort l'Amaury. * * * * * Les enfants Le Pippre . Ils ont huit enfants, mais la plupart meurent jeunes ou n'ont aucun intérêt, sauf : ¤¤ Aymar Le Pippre (1827 - 1904) est nommé à l'Ecole spéciale militaire par décision ministérielle du 16 novembre 1845. Durant la Campagne d'Italie, le commandant Le Pippre apporte au maréchal Canrobert l'ordre du maréchal Bazaine de demeurer sur place. Il est aide de camp du général Daumas, dont il épouser la veuve. On le retrouve capitaine d’état-major, puis chef d'escadron d'état-major pendant la Guerre de 1870 et la Commune. Il écrit après la guerre : Guide pour la préparation des transports de troupes par les chemins de fer en temps de guerre, Publication Paris, C. Tanera : 1872 Description In-8°, XII-118 p., Publication de la Réunion des officiers. Encyclopédie militaire. Il est autorisé à porter la décoration de Pie IX. Aymar Le Pippre se marie, en 1871/1872, avec Erina Delpla (1797 - 1872), fille de Justin Delpla (1766 - 1834), riche négociant, négrier et armateur à Bordeaux, viticulteur propriétaire du château de Latour-Camblanes, de deux îles sur la Garonne, de deux maisons à Bordeaux, d'un hôtel particulier, 30 cours du Chapeau-Rouge et du château et domaine de Latresne, voisin de Latour-Camblanes... Elle est veuve d'Eugène Charles Comte Mac Carthy (1797 - 1872), émigré enfant à Hambourg avec sa gouvernante allemande, où il retrouve son oncle John (1793), puis en Irlande chez des oncles. Il séjourne en Amérique du Nord. Négociant, viticulteur, exploitant le domaine de La Tour-Camblanes, venant de sa femme et où ils vivent, ainsi qu'à Bordeaux, 7 rue Victoire Américaine (1834). Il est membre fondateur du comité vinicole de la Gironde (1836 - 1848), présidé par le comte de La Myre-Mory. Il est chargé de la campagne électorale de son cousin germain, le maréchal Thomas Robert Bugeaud (1789 - 1849), duc d’Isly (dont la mère est aussi une Sutton de Clonard). Il meurt d’une congestion pulmonaire, à 87 ans, ayant presque perdu la vue depuis quelques années. Le château de Latour Camblanes, qui fait partie des premières-côtes-de-bordeaux, est une propriété viticole ayant appartenu aux marquis de Latresne puis, de 1800 à 1920, à l'armateur Justin Delpla et à ses descendants (Mac Carthy, Daumas, puis Dubern). Ce château remontant au XVIe siècle. Selon l'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe de 1874 : : Aymard-Céleste-Joseph le Pippre, officier de la légion d’honneur, fils de Frédéric-François le Pippre et d'Elisabeth-Augustine Groult des Rivières, avec Catherine Caroline Mac Carthy, fille d'Eugène-Charles Mac Carthy, et de Marie-Thérèse-Agathe de Epla, veuve. Caroline Catherine Mac Carthy (1827 -1889) est la fille de Erina Delpla (1797 - 1872). Elle est veuve du général Eugène Daumas (1803 -1871). Selon l'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe de 1905 : : Aymar Le Pippre de Tincques, chef d'escadron d'état-major en retraite, officier de la légion d’honneur, 77 ans, est décédé à Montfort-l'Amaury, le 6 septembre 1904. ¤¤ Septime Le Pippre (1833 -1871 peintre du XIXe siècle, aquarelliste et militaire. Fatigué par la guerre de 70, malade, il choisit de repartir combattre aux portes du Mans. Septime Le Pippre est mortellement blessé le 2 janvier 1871, pendant la bataille du Mans (1871). Il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et puis sa dépouille est ramenée à Villiers-le-Sec, où a lieu une grande cérémonie. Ses actes de bravoure, sa bonté pour ses hommes et sa mort glorieuse à la tête de ses hommes sont cités par plusieurs journaux et même dans les livres, dont La mort de Septime Le Pippre, tué à l'ennemi en 1871, à la bataille du Mans (1871)''Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367. Elle nous fait penser à celle de Henri Regnault, frappé au combat de Buzenval]''La Commune de Paris, révolution sans images ? politique et représentations dans la France ..., par Bertrand Tillier.. * * * * * Henri Le Fer de la Motte (mariage en 1830) . ¤ Louise Groult des Rivières (1798 - 1847) est née le 23 avril 1798 à Hanches et décédée le 2 avril 1847, à Saint-Servan-sur-Mer (Ille-et-Villaine), à l’âge de 48 ans. Acte de naissance : : Louise Clémentine Groult des Rivières est née le 2 floréal an VI (21 avril 1798) comparu Louis Groult des Rivières, 48 ans assisté de Guillaume Louis d’Arthenay 46 ans domicilié rue de l'Université à Paris, et la citoyenne Anne Catherine Labrevoir 35 ans domicilié à Oinsville, canton de Janville, a déclaré que Jeanne Thérèse Gaudelet est accouchée le 1er jour du mois floréal à 5 heures du soir Et donné le prénom Louise Clémentine (Documents °2141798 1 et 2) Acte de décès : : L'an 1847 le 3 avril aux 9 heures du matin, par-devant nous adjoint remplissant par délégation les fonctions d'officier de l'Etat civil de Saint-Servan chef-lieu de canton au département de l'Ile-et-Vilaine ont comparu Messiers Félix O'Murphy, âgé de 52 ans, propriétaire, et Charles Vitte de Kraoul, âgé de 30 ans, propriétaire, domiciliés de cette ville, voisins de la Défunte, ci-après nommés, lesquels nous ont déclarés que Dame Louise Clémentine Groult des Rivières, née à Hanches, Eure-et-Loir le 23 avril 1798, épouse de Monsieur Henri Le Fer de la Motte, fille du feu Louis Groult des Rivières, ancien maréchal de camp, et de Dame Thérèse Gaudelet, son épouse, est décédée en son domicile, situé rue des Fours-à-chaux, hier le 2 avril aux 4 heures du soir. Et tout les déclarant ont signé cette acte après lecture. Ont signé : l'adjoint et les 2 témoins. Le 14 juin 1830 on a le mariage de Louise Groult des Rivières : : Devant Frédéric François Le Pippre, maire de la commune de Hanches, comparus : Henry Lefer de La Motte né le 27 août 1788 à St Servan, capitaine au troisième régiment de la garde Royale Infanterie demeurant à Paris quai de Grenelle Gros Taillons N° 14 ; fils majeur de : Monsieur Charles Louis Lefer de La Motte décédé le 20 novembre 1791 à St Servan et Dame Josephe Marie Anne Cirille Jodif du Coulombier demeurant à St Servan Ile et Vilaine. Louise Clémentine Groult des Rivières demeurant au château de Morville en cette commune fille majeure de Monsieur Louis Groult comte Desrivières et Madame Jeanne Thérèse Denise Gaudelet. Témoins de l’époux : Charles Lefer propriétaire 43 ans de St Servan frère. Charles Defoucault, 43 ans, chef de bataillon, Capitaine, ami. Témoins de l’épouse : Aimé Claude de Vougery, propriétaire, chevalier de St Louis 65 ans, demeurant à Paris 92 rue St Lazare Arsène Le Pippre 36 ans propriétaire à Montfort Lamaury (documents : X1461830 1,2,3,4 et 5). Louise Groult des Rivières et Henry Lefer de La Motte se marient un mois avant la révolution de juillet 1830. Henri Le Fer de la Motte est né le 27 septembre 1788 à Saint-Servan-sur-Mer et décédé en 1850 à Saint-Servan-sur-Mer (Ille-et-Villaine). Le comte de Waroquier, dans son ouvrage sur la Noblesse de France, mentionne, tome 4, page 264, Jacques le Fer, en qualité de procureur-général du duc d'Orléans, au duché de Blois, en 1402. La famille Le Fer est très anciennement connue à Saint-Malo et en Bretagne. D'après la tradition, elle est originaire du Blésois, d'où Jean et Michel Le Fer, frères, sont venus s'établir à Saint-Malo, en 1488, bien que l'on trouve le nom porté dans la ville dès 1462. Le vicomte de La Messelière lui consacre une de ses Filiations bretonnes et Saint Allais en donne une généalogie sommaire dans le t. 2 de son Nobiliaire universel. Jacques et Michel Le Fer, chanoines de Saint-Malo, sont députés aux États royalistes de Rennes en 1690. Honorable homme Bertrand Le Fer, sr de Limonnay, inhumé à Saint-Malo le 8 janvier 1606, épouse, le 16 juin 1560, Guillemette Gravé; il en a, entre autres enfants, deux fils, honorable homme Jacques et Macé Le Fer, qui sont les auteurs des deux grandes branches. Notre branche, les Le Fer de la Motte, à la différence des autres branches est roturière et ne cherche pas à régulariser sa situation nobiliaire. Henri est d'origine espagnole par sa grand-mère maternelle, son frère est lui aussi mariée avec une espagnole. Cette famille a fourni des officiers de mérite, dont plusieurs tués à l'ennemi, des chevaliers de Saint Louis. Eugène Le Fer de la Motte est nommé évêque de Nantes en 1914. Cette famille compte de nombreux ecclésiastiques. Henri Le Fer de la Motte a comme grade effectif dans l’armée capitaine-lieutenant depuis le 1er novembre 1814 dans le 3erégiment d’infanterie de la garde royale à Rouen, parements et retroussis rose foncé. Son colonel est Monsieur Druault. Il fait partie de ce régiment depuis le 23 octobre 1815. Son rang d’ancienneté dans le grade de capitaine c’est depuis le 16 juin 1814 et dans la ligne le 16 juin 1818. Henri Le Fer de la Motte démissionne après la révolution de juillet 1830, car il est légitimiste. Ils sont domiciliés à Saint-Servan en 1831, puis à Montfort en 1833. Louise Groult des Rivières et Henry Lefer de La Motte ont huit enfants, dont un colonel, Henri, Chef d'escadron d'artillerie, directeur de l'artillerie de la région de Saint-Malo, puis des forts de Brest et de l'arrondissement, chevalier de la légion d'Honneur. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références de l'article Catégorie:Naissance en Normandie Catégorie:Naissance en 1743 Catégorie:Comte français Catégorie:Conseiller général de Seine-et-Oise Catégorie:Personnalité liée au domaine de Versailles Catégorie:Chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis Catégorie:Général de la Révolution ou du Premier Empire Catégorie:Monarchisme français Catégorie:Décès en 1832 Catégorie:Décès à Montfort-l'Amaury Catégorie:Décès à 89 ans